A Miraculous Descendants viewing
by Gemwizardknight21
Summary: Queen Leah's actions on Family day has consequence, and surprises as well. Mal, and Ben are in for a surprise as they get to not only meet their future granddaughter, but also an adult version of their daughter as they have to watch not only the VKs stories ,but also some of their granddaughter's adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A Miraculous descendants viewing**

I don't own anything.

**Computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Television, and songs.**

(A/n Miraculous tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir/Descendants/Disney

Pairing BenxMal

Future AdrienxMarinette)

**Family day leads to meeting future great grandchildren ,and begin to try and change the heroes point of view about the villain kids.**

"The children of the Isle deserve a chance.",said Prince Ben

"A chance to what, Ben? Destory us?",asked the retired Queen Leah angered to see the child of the woman who cursed her only daughter. "You remember,don't you? The poison apples,the spells. Spells!. My daughter was raised by fairies because of her mother's curse. Her first words,her first steps I missed it all. You mustn't trust her!"

Before any one could say anything a bright purple and blue light flashed. The lights died down to reveal a old man with a long white beard wearing blue robes with a blue cap,and a blond hair woman wearing blue.

"Blue Fairy ,and Merlin what do we do to deserve the honor of your presense?",asked King Beast

"We have heard about the troubles that the children of Auradon have been giving to the childern from the Isle. We decided to try an help them out only to come here to see Queen Leah make the same mistake that cause Maleficent to cast the sleeping curse in the first place.",said The Blue Fairy

"Blue Fairy why don't you prep the spell to show the memories while I introduce the young guest I brought.",said Merlin which cause the Blue Fairy to nod,and everyone else to notice the two five year old hidding behind Merlin. There was a blue black hair little girl wearing a pink dress that looked like she landed in a mud puddle,and a blond hair little boy with green eyes.

"May I introduce Adrien Agreste the future king of Auradon who is this young lad,and his true love the great granddaughter of Queen Aurora and King Phillip through her paternial grandfather, the great granddaughter of Queen Cinderella and King Kit Charming through her paternial grandmother ,the great granddaughter of King Beast and Queen Belle through her maternial grandfather and the great granddaughter of Maleficent through her maternial grandmother, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng the future crown princess and future queen of Auradon.",said Merlin which caused everyone to stare at the five year old Marinette which caused her to eep,and hid further behind Merlin.

Mal was the only one who notice Marinette's discomfort,so she kneeled so that she would be eye level to Marinette ,and said,"It is okay sweetie. Nobody is going to hurt you. My friends ,and I will make sure of that."

"Really?",asked Marinette as she came from behind Merlin.

"Nobody is going to hurt my little pixie.",said Mal which caused Marinette to run towards her.

"Merlin is what you said true?",asked Queen Aurora

"Yes my child. Marinette is the grandchild of your frist born child Rolland the one who was kidnapped. Also Cinderella she is the grandchild of your frist born child but her adopted parent renamed her to Gina. Oh that reminds me ,the young princess needs a new change of clothes.",said Merlin as he conjured up a changing room with four kid size outfits. After five minutes Marinette walked out of the changing room wearing a purple shirt and skirt outfit. On the shirt was an outline of Maleficent with the words 'Long live evil!' inside the outline with the words 'V.K. in training' surrounding it.

"I totally love that outfit.",said Evie

"Thanks the other outfits look more better for great grandmere Belle ,Cinderella,and Aurora comfort shirts. One of the two yellow shirts had great grandpere Beast's cursed form face with the letters B.F.F. in it with the word under it saying beast friends forever. The other yellow shirt had a blue circle with great grandmere Cinderella carriage with the letters G2G in it. The pink shirt says nap queen on it.",said Marinette as the Blue Fairy transported the group in to a theater. The Blue fairy was going to wave to start the memories,but she was interrupted by Marinette saying,"Wait. Is it possible for maman ,and papa to be here?

"They will be here shortly ,but you and Adrien need to open these two boxes.",said Merlin handing the two kid a black octangle box with a red chineses symbol on top one each. The two kids open the boxes which cause a orb of light to fly out of each box. The light infront of Marinette revealed a red ,and black dotted creature with bright blue eyes. In front of Adiren was floating black cat with green eyes.

"The beings in front of Marinette ,and Adrien are Kwamis. They are divine like beings from the world that Marinette ,and Adrien are from. The red and black one is Tikki the kwami of creation. The black floating cat is Plagg the kwami of destruction. Marinette ,and Adrien were going to be chosen to wield their miraculous in the future,but I decided that it would probably be better for the to get use to them and their powers now.",said Merlin as a door open was a tall woman carrying a parrot headed umbrella walked in to the room.

"Mary Poppins!",said three of the students

"Now come along.",said the now revealed Mary Poppin which caused a group of people to follow in to the room.

"Maman,Papa,Nonna!",said Marinette as she ran to her parents,and grandmother

"Mama.",said Adrien as he ran to a blond hair woman with his green eyes who had a large man with grey and black hair wearing a business suit standing behind her.

"Prince Ben,and Mal may introduce your daughter Sabine,and her husband Tom.",said Merlin

"Lets start these memories.",said a voice from the back of the group. The Blue fairy and Merlin frowned when they saw the seperation between the heroes,and the villian kids,altought smile appeared when Marinette sat next to Mal.

(A/N. Before people ask who the large guy in business suit YES that guy is what Miraculous fans call Gorilla aka Adrien's bodyguard. With the potentially dangerous and hostile situation that the viewing can be it is safe to have him there to help stop fights. I will reveal the other reason why he is that in the next chapter or so.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Miraculous descendants viewing**

I don't own anything.

**Computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Television, and songs.**

(A/n Miraculous tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir/Descendants/Disney

Pairing BenxMal

Future AdrienxMarinette

I am making some changes to help with the next stories in this group of stories that I am working on. )

**Starting the viewing:Prologue,Prince Ben's Declaration,and Rotten to the core.**

As soon as the magical sparks from the Blue Fairy's wand hits the screen lighten up with images,and the over head lights soften so that it would be easier to see the screen. A lot of the group didn't really get comfortable except for Marinette who nuzzle herself next to Mal.

**"Once upon a time, long, long time ago"**

The voice drew everyones attention to the scene.

"Grandmere Mal is that your voice?",asked Marinette

"I guess so my little pixie.",said Mal

**"well, twenty years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest friends. Big cake."**

Some of the people of Auradon chuckled about that line.

"Wow papa never made a cake that big.",said Marinette

"So your parents are bakers?",asked Belle wanting to know more about her future granddaughter.

"We own our own bakery.",said Sabine anwsering for Marinette which made Tikki go wide eye with delight at prospect of getting easy access to her favorite foods.

**"Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms, and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon.**

"So did you two actually have a honeymoon?",asked Tom

"We did later after iron outing any bugs from forming the kingdom. Belle was craving for an adventure.",said King Beast

**"He rounded up all of the Villains, and sidekicks-basically the really interesting people -and He booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there."**

"Wait a minute we're interesting.",said Chad Charming

"The sidekicks weren't sent to the other,because I would be there right now.",said Grumpy the dwarf grumpily

"Well you did kill my mother the Evil Queen who took a magic potion to delay her pregnacy with me by ten years so actually killed two people,one of which was competely innocent of wrong doing. Yet you are treated as a hero. All my mother did was put Snow White in to an enchanted sleep, and she was sentence to the Isle of the lost.",said Evie which caused Snow White to gasp and made a vow to get to know her half sister.

"She ordered the huntsman to take Snow White's heart.",said prince Ferdinand .

"Wait until the end of all of the memories before you discuss.",said Merlin as the memories continued

**"This is my hood, no magic,no wi-fi,no way out."**

Most of the Auradon students gasped while the VKs rolled their eyes.

King Beast,and Queen Belle were shock at the state of the Isle of the Lost.

**"or so I thought ... hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened."**

**{Prince Benjamin 'Ben' Florian was staring at the Isle of the Lost.}**

"Bennybear you look so kingly.",said Audrey

"Bennybear, please tell that Mal does not use such ridiculous pet names?",asked King Beast

"Only when she wants to tease me.",said Ben

"Thanks fpr ruining my rep to your family Benny-boo.",said Mal

**Lumiere: Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!**

**King Beast: How is it possible that you are going to be crowned king next month? You are just a baby.**

Ben flushed as some of the hero kids chuckled at what his father said.

**Belle : He's turning 16, dear.**

**Ben: Hey pops.**

**King Beast: 16? That's far to young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.**

"Didn't you marry Belle when your 28?",asked Prince Eric

**Belle: Uh you decided to marry me when you were 28.**

**King Beast:Ah, it was either you or the teapot. Kidding.**

The only ones who were laughing at the joke were Marinette,and Adrien.

**Ben: Mom,Dad...**

**Lumiere: Ah! Nn-nnh!**

"I guess he didn't like you moving around.",said Mal

"I was excited about my proclaimation.",said Ben

"It kind of reminds me when your husband was starting out.",said Gerald Sancoeur

"Dad don't make fun of Gaberial if he not here to defend himself.",said Emilie Agreste nee Sancoeur

**Ben: I've chosen my first proclaimation. I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should have a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look at the island, I feel like they've been abandon.**

The VKs looked a Ben in shock as they thought it was something Maleficent came up with.

"They shouldn't be here. Their villains after all.",said Chad Charming

"Yeah they are here to curse us or something.",said Audrey

"Leave them alone. You to are more of a villain than Mal or her friends which I am proud to call my self one.",said Lonnie

"Don't you dare talk to my granddaughter like that, you commoner.",said Queen Leah

"Be quiet mother. Audrey hand me your phone you are ground from your phone for three months.",said Aurora

Before either Audrey or Queen Leah could argue the Blue Fairy made the screen start again.

**King Beast: The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?**

**Ben: We will start off with a few at first. The ones that need our help the most.**

'We really didn't need your help.',thought the VKs.

**Ben: I've already chosen them.**

**King Beast: Have you?**

**Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?**

**Ben. Cruella De Vil **

Marinette patted Carlos' knee when she saw him flinch at her mother's name.

**Jafar**

The royal family of Agrabah hugged each in order to comfort each other over the fear of the sorcerer Jafar.

**Evil Queen **

Evie duck down in fear of the dwarves,and Prince Fredinand. Marinette patted Evie knee.

**and Maleficent. **

**{Lumiere yelp at what Ben said.}**

**King Beast: Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land! **

"I will pass the compliment on to mother, your highness.",smirked Mal although smirk didn't go that high on her face.

**Ben:Dad, just hear me out here.**

**King Beast: I won't hear of it. They guilty of the most unspeakable crimes.**

**Ben:Dad, their childrem are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a chance for an normal life? Dad? **

"I have to say alot of the heroes have alot of grey.",whisper Carlos

"Yeah look at Aladdin,and Eugene Fitzherbert. Both thieves like me ,but I never tried to emotionally malipulated someone or pass myself a member of royalty.",said Jay

**{King Beast stares at Belle}**

**King Beast: I suspose their children are innocent.**

**Belle: Well, well done. Shall we?**

**{King Beast, and Belle walked off and Ben looked off towards the Isle of the Lost. Meanwhile on the Isle of the Lost, we see a back of a purple hair girl finishing up spray painting while holding on two leash that were connected to two dobermans, one wearing a blue collar,and the other wearing a red collar.}**

Before anyone could comment about the spray painting that Mal was doing there was a loud pitch squeel of "Doggies!",coming from Marinette

"Yeah I got Roscoe ,and De Soto after their owner died in a pirate attack. Actually the last pirate attack. I was five years old at the time. I was attacked by Captain Hook ,and would of been killed if it wasn't for William Sykes taking the fatal blow for me. My well you can call her my adopted aunt Helga Sinclair ended up wounding Captain Hook as well as alerting uncle Jafar the location of the attack leader at the same time.",said Mal

"Why you painting that symbol?",asked Lonnie

"In order that Shrimpy,and middle hook know that is our territory.",said Mal

"Who is shrimpy,and middle hook?",asked Marinette,Adrien,and a black hair girl who was a few years younger than Mal.

"Shrimpy is the nickname I gave Uma daughter of Ursula,and middle hook is Harry Hook that middle son of Captain Hook.",said Mal

**{Mal handed the leashes to a blonde hair girl wearing a red jacket with black crocodile leather boots.}**

"Who is that girl that you handed the leashes to?",asked Ben

"She is one of the only two Hook children that I like. Her name is CJ Hook. Although I actually don't think she is an actually Hook.",said Mal

"What do you mean?",asked Sabine who was curious of her mother's friends.

"Well when she sneezes white sparks appear, and it gets a little colder around her. She is actually a member of our group along with Dizzy Tremaine daughter of Drizella,and Freddie Facilier the oldest daughter of Dr. Facilier",said Mal

'I need to talk to Prince Ben or King Beast during the break.',thought a white hair woman who was sitting next to two red hair women. Unknown to everyone that Mary Poppins slipped out of the room.

**Mal:**

**They say I'm trouble**

**They say I'm bad**

**They say I'm evil**

**That make me glad**

Mal had a sad smile on her face when she heard herself sing thoses lines. Ben noticed,and squeezed her hand in comfort. Marinette gave a smile as she cuddle closer.

**Jay:**

**A dirty no good**

**Down to the bone**

**Your worst nightmare**

**You can't take me home**

"Why can't people take you home?",asked Adrien

"Because he would steal everything.",said Evie who got a playful glare from Jay.

"Man he sounds like a perfect partner for Xippu.",said Plagg who was watching from Adrien's pocket

"Who is Xippu?",asked Evie

"He is the kwami of Jubilation. He looks like a light brown monkey that is our size.",said Tikki who was sitting on top of Marinette's heat

**Evie:**

**So I got a some mischief**

**In my blood**

**Can you blame me?**

**I never got no love.**

'I don't care what Ferdinand say about Grimhilde. I am going to have Evie come over to the castle.'thought Snow White.

"She would be a good partner for Pollen.",said Tikki

"Who is Pollen?",asked Belle

"She is the kwami of Subjection. She is a yellow,and black bee that is our size.",said Tikki

"Just what a villain needs a partner with power over subjection.",said Audrey

"Kwamis are partnered with those who become great heroes.",said Tikki in anger at what Audrey said.

"Yeah ,I was partnered with our world's version of Hercules.",said Plagg

"Audrey you are grounded for four months.",said Aurora

"But Aurora.",said Queen Leah

"No buts mother.",said Aurora

**Carlos:**

**Thet think I'm callous**

**A lowlife hood**

**I feel so useless **

"No one should feel like that.",said Tom feeling some sadness for the white hair teen.

**All: Misundertood**

**Mal & Evie:**

**Mirror, Mirror on the wall**

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

**Welcome to our wicked world **

**Wicked world**

"You girls have very beautiful voices. Choir director Sebastion will love to have you two in the choir.",said Fairy Godmother

**Mal,Evie,Jay & Carlos :**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Rotten to the core**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Who can't asked for more?**

**I'm nothing like the kid next door**

**Like the kid next door**

**I'm rotten to the ...**

**I'm rotten to the ...**

**I'm rotten to the core.**

**{Banging Rhythm}**

**{Kids yelling and hooting}**

A group of heroes began to realize that the villain kids were actually kind of normal. Some of the hero were mentally working on ideas in order to improve the lives of the kids on the Isle of the Lost.

**Mal:**

**Call me a schemer**

**Call me a freak**

**How can you say that?**

**I'm just unique**

"I always know that your some kind of freak schemer.",said Chad Charming

"Your grounded for a month.",said Cinderella

"Your not a freak, Grandmere.",said Marinette as she patted Mal's knee.

**Jay:**

**What, me a traitor?**

**Ain't got your back**

**Aren't we not friends?**

**What's up with that?**

'It might be a good idea to push him in to more team sports.',thought Coach Jerkins ,and Fairy Godmother at the same time.

"They should of known to keep a better hold of their stuff.",said Carlos

"Well they can always go to Jafar's shop, and buy it back.",said Mal

**Evie:**

**So I'm a misfit**

**So I'm a flirt**

**I broke your heart**

**I made you hurt**

"You did cause alot of entertainment for us.",said Mal as her VKs chuckled.

"What do you mean?",asked Adrien, and Marinette

"Well Evie and myself are the better looking girls on the Isle. So the guys they to get with Evie ,because they were scared of my mother. Any way there is usually a major fight to try,and get Evie affection.

**Carlos;**

**The past is past**

**Forgive,forget**

"I wish some people in this group did that.",muttered Mal which caused Ben to glare at Queen Leah

**The truth is **

**You ain't see nothing yet**

**Mal & Evie:**

**Mirror, Mirror on the wall**

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

**Welcome to our wicked world **

**Wicked world**

'These kids are not like their parents.',thought Queen Belle,and Jasmine at the same time

**{Freestyle remix}**

**Jay: Yeah!**

**Mal:Oooh!**

**Evie:Ha! Ha!**

**Carlos: Yeah!**

**Mal,Evie,Jay & Carlos :**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Rotten to the core**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Who can't asked for more?**

**I'm nothing like the kid next door**

**Like the kid next door**

**I'm rotten to the ...**

**I'm rotten to the ...**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**{ The villagers laugh}**

"That was awesome!",said Adrien which caused his mother to smile at his attitude.

"Shall we continue your highness?",asked Merlin looking at King Beast.

"Your choice Ben.",said King Beast

"We will continue.",said Ben

(A/N. Like I said earlier I am making some changes in Descendants to help build for the sequel story. I turned Adrien's Bodyguard in to his maternial grandfather. Given how Gaberial is a control freak, it is the only way for him to get anytime with his grandson. I am also kind of giving Mal an adopted family on the Isle of the lost. )


End file.
